


The baking incident

by TheBeastsWrite



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Hawke, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Marking, Rimming, Rough Sex, chocolate flavoured lube, top Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeastsWrite/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders comes home to Hawke in the kitchen ... In just an apron, this is very unsafe. Naturally Justice needs to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The baking incident

**Author's Note:**

> handerstrash.tumblr.com

Anders dropped his staff, stood at the door to the Hawke estate kitchen, eyes wide and mouth still forming the name he had been calling.

Now though, it came out as a choke whine, his skin flaring blue as Justice trembled under his skin. 

_“Hawke?”_

When he’s met with a cheeky, flour splattered grin he can’t help but swallow, eyes raking over the expanse of tanned muscle before him. Hawke was stood, stark naked, skin smeared with what looked like chocolate icing and cake mix, flour dusted in smudged hand marks over his hips and legs. He was in only a pale blue apron. Only, his firm, tight little ass was on full display, slick and glistening and Anders may have let out a breathy whimper, cock hardening in his robes because he looked ready. 

Ready to be taken. 

He shivers when Justice pushes forward, licking at dry lips with a low snarl, prowling towards the smirking rogue. 

_“That is very unsafe, pet. You cannot work in such a way, you could have been harmed.”  
_

He growls, ignoring the twitch of his cock when Hawke flutters his lashes and raises awarm chocolate muffin slowly, the sweet smell of it oddly alluring, pausing inches from the other man, eyes falling from the treat to the tented fabric of the apron.

“You’re so right, here, my appologies.”

He can’t help but sigh, amused by the mans coyness, gently placing the food aside and sinking his fingers into messy black hair, dragging the rogue close with a low purr. 

_“You need to be punished for such tomfoolery, Hawke. Come with me.”_

He doesn’t miss the flush spreading over Hawkes’ cheeks, pushing the man from the room and watching that tight ass sway as Hawke walks, licking his lips at the wetness down the mans thighs, curiosity and a need to put Hawke in his place burning as hot as the fade inside him.

Hawke knows what to do, crawling across the dark silken bed when they reach the room, sheets smearing white with flour as he rolls onto his front, bracing himself on his elbows and pushing his ass back, spreading his legs teasingly.

“What now, Justice? How would you like me?”

He couldn’t suppress a grin at the breathlessness in his lovers tone, stalking forward and kinking off shoes and clothing as he went, settling himself behind the other man and reaching out to knead at firm ass cheeks, sighing softly.

_“I wanted to taste my treat, but it seems you got ahead of yourself, little mortal.”_

He drags one finger about the exposed rim as he speaks, slick on skin as he shows exactly the treat he means, groaning softly when Hawke pushes back against the digit and gasps out a low - 

“It is flavored, a gift from Isabela, I’m ready no matter how you want me, Justice.”

He can’t be surprised to learn Isabela is behind the plan but he doesn’t hesitate as he leans in, dragging his tongue over the quivering rim, groaning low when the sweet taste of chocolate washes over his senses, Anders rearing close to whisper that Hawke tastes amazing like this, the taste of chocolate only adding to the experience as he pushes forward, slurping at the tight little hole, fucking his tongue deep and chasing the taste of it. 

Hawke let’s out delicious little keens as he words, twisting and flicking his tongue, reaching between shaking thighs to squeeze hard at the base of Hawkes’ throbbing cock, grinning when the man let[’s out a high whine. 

He pulls back, wiping at his lips and groaning low at the sight of Hawkes stretched out, puffy hole, so very eager to be fucked as he pushed up and presses the man flat to his mattress, trapping his cock between the sheets as Justice circles the blunt tip of his own against Hawkes’ opening. 

_“I am going to fuck you, now be the good Mortal you are and do not cum until instructed.”_

He places one hand into black hair and tugs, watching as Hawke arching his spine beautifully under him, bracing one hand by his shoulders and thrusting his hips. Hard, pressing into the hot, tight channel that makes his breath stop and has him pressing his forehead into available muscle, sucking a bruising claim into Hawkes’ shoulder.

He gives no time ti adjusts, body hot with Anders approval as he fucks into Hawke, his balls slapping against pert ass cheeks as he moves, groaning out the sounds of wet, hard sex echoing about them. 

The headboard hits the wall with a bang and Hawke cries out, clawing at the sheets, cock aching and toes curling in pleasure, trying desperately to fight of release as Justice’ hips roll, cock jeep inside him, so thick and throbbing, hitting that sweet spot with near every thrust. 

Justice is barely holding back, biting and licking, sweet bruises on what he can reach, taking his pleasure on the writhing body under him as Hawke keens and curses and begs so very deliciously to cum. 

It’s his name in a broken, fucked out, hoarse little grunt that leaves him cumming, messy and sticky into Hawkes’ ass. Gasping out when Hawke clenches around him and whimpers please. 

He’s still sobbing in need when Justice slides down from his high, skinc rackling blue and grip knuckle white on Hawkes hair, purring lowby the mans ear as Hawke ruts into the sheets, completely gone with desire. 

_“Cum, little pet. I want to feel it, Anders wants it also.”_

Anders lets out a dreamy moan when Hawke bows up from the bed and cums, screaming and jerking flushed such a pretty pink, tight and tightening around him when  he finally orgasms. 

Justice can’t help a chuckle, dragging his hands through the mess of flower now shaped as his touch, pressing a kiss to Hawke’s sweat damp neck. 

_“Take care next time.”  
_

He lets Anders push forward with that warning, only returning later, tucked down in the dim light of their fire, the sweet flavor of chocolate on his tongue as they sink their teeth into home made cakes, Hawkes idiot, domestic grin as bright as the flames.


End file.
